False Alarms
by crazypixie
Summary: Mac calls Harm and tells him that there is a life or death emergency, he comes, but so does someone else.
1. Life or death emergency

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't any of these people…who ever does is rich, and I would like to be them…now onto the story! ~PIXIE~

~+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+~

****

Mac's Apartment

' I can't believe I just did that…I'm so stupid! stupid marine. I called him and now he's coming here and I just had to say it was an emergency'

Mac was pacing back and forth in her aprtment, anxiously awaiting Harm's arrival. She wanted to see him, and called him and told him to come over immediatley, because it was a life or death situation. 'stupid marine'. she kept thinking to herself. ' Oh god…he's going to be here in a matter of minutes…so what's my excuse for an emergency?… I needed you to cook…no… I needed you to..ah shit! forget it'. Mac just sat down on her couch and decided to wait there for Harm.

****

Harm's Car 5 minutes for Mac's Apartment

" Hey Bud, it's Harm"

"Oh hey sir. What's up? Is there something wrong? You sound worried"

"Actually I just got a cal from Mac, she said it was a life or death emergency, I just wanted to inform someone that I might need some help, but I'll call you after I get to Mac's."

"Ok sir. Keep me informed"

"Thanks Bud." Harm hung up his cell phone, and proceeded to do 90 mph to Mac's apartment. ' Finally I'm here' he thought to himself. He ran as fast he could up the stairs and to Mac's door.

he knocked.

'shit he's here'

"Mac it's Harm are you there?"

"Yeah..um the door is unlocked". Harm burst the door open and ran to Mac's side and sat on the couch so he was even with her face.

"MAC!!! Are you ok? whats going on? What happened? Did someone hurt you? Tell me who it was and I'll kill em' I tear his throat out!"

"Calm down flyboy! I just..I mean I umm.. I feel realy stupid."

"What? What is wrong?"

"I needed to see you." Mac managed to mumble these wwords, blush and turn her head away from Harm all at the same time.

"That was the big emergency?"

"Yeah. Im sorry, I didn't meant to worry you and I'm really sorry an-

Harm cut her off . He pulled her close in a deep and passionate kiss. It lasted a good 2 minutes before they both pulled up for air.

" No need to be sorry, I was waiting for an emergency, just like this one." Mac couldn't help but laugh. She was blushing a deep shade of crimson, and Harm kept flashing his flashy flyboy grin.

"I…I…I love you Harm, and I can't wait 5 years, let alone and eternity."

" You won't have to, for one little A.J.'s 5th birthday is in a few days, and two eternity can wait. I'm here with you, tonight. I love you Sarah."

Mac giggled. She stood up and started to walk towards a dark bedroom. Harm asked frantically "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to where eternity should last" She smiled and turned around. Harm followed, a little confused by her statement. "Mac?"

"yes flyboy?" She was laying on the bed wrapped in an almost see thorugh sheet. "Well wonderwoman, that was fast."

" I like fast"

"Well I'm glad, because I just happened to be extremely fast"

"Really, well don't keep me waiting" Harm smiled and realized he was still fully dressed. 'Good one, there's a beautiful naked marine covered only by a sheet, and I'm standing here in all my clothes.' It took him all of five seconds to remove his uniform. He slowly crawled into bed next to Mac. She had the most beautiful yet evil grin across her face. " Hi there". 

"Hi." He smiled. There was a knock at the door.

"Damnit! Harm wait there. No one knows you're here. Shit where are my clothes." Not thinking she grabbed Harm's naval uniform top and threw on his boxers. She walked out of the room before he could tell her that he had called Bud.

Mac stormed over to the door. " Just a minute". She opened the door and a ever so worried and scared Harriet Sims-Roberts was standing there.

"HARRIET!"

~+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+~

Good? Bad? Let me know!


	2. Wrong Uniform!

****

Author's Note: thanx for all the great reviews everyone!! now on w/ chapter 2!

~+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+~

" Oh my god! Harriet what are you doing here?!?!" Mac tried to fix her hair and she looked down at the clothes she was wearing. 'shit' She thought to herself. 'This isn't noticeable or anything it's not like I'm in the marine or anything and I'm wearing a FUCKING naval uniform'.

" Well ma'am, Bud got a call from Harm saying that you were in trouble, and Bud asked my to come here because his leg was hurting, and it had been a while since we had heard from Harm. Uh ma'am, why are you wearing a naval uniform top and man's boxers?" Mac was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to do, let alone say about her clothes.

"Uh Harriet please call me Mac and uhh I think there was a misunderstanding about the emergency, Harm and I have already begun to _work _things out."

"Oh so Harm is here with you?" Harriet asked a little confused at the moment. "ma'- I mean Mac why exactly are you wearing what looks to be like the commander's uniform?"

"Oh he uh let me um borrow it for a while, he just stepped out to get some uhh food, he should be back soon"

There was awkward silence, Mac didn't' know what to say t Harriet, and Harriet had no idea what to say to Mac for once. Harm was waiting patiently for Mac to come back to the room. Seeing is how he had nothing to wear he just got up and headed for the bedroom door, not thinking to take at least a sheet with him he stood in the dorrway, not able to see Harriet, he asked "Hey! Jarhead! Who was at the door?" Harriet spun around to see a fully naked Commander Harmon Rabb standing in Mac's bedroom doorway.

"COMMANDER? Mac uh I thought you said the commander wasn't here?"

"Um well he's here!" Harm ran back into the bedroom and grabbed a sheet and walked back to the living room.

"Harriet, um we can explain, you see uh-"

"Actually sir, I don't really think that I want to know, so uh Sir, Ma'am I'll keep this to myself, you can work it out and I'll leave you alone." And with that Harriet walked out of Mac's apartment and began to smile and laugh uncontrollably.

"Uh Mac, what just happened?"

"I don't know! BUT what the HELL were you thinking Harm?"

"I thought who ever it was, was gone, and I missed you." He started to frown like a 5 year old.

"Oh my poor baby" Mac walked slowly towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and begant o kiss him gently from his neck to his jawbone and finally met his lips with hers. "Are you all better now?"

" I will be in a few seconds" Harm swept her off her feet and ran back to Mac's room.

~+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+~

Good? Bad? Let me know ok


	3. Tryin to keep an obvious Secret

****

ROBERTS RESIDENCE

"Bud! Bud! Where are you! I just saw the most amazing thing!"

"Mommy!" Little A.J. cam running to his mother's arms.

"Hey sweetie. Where's daddy?"

"He's upstairs. Will you play ships with me later mommy?"

"Sure sweetie but right now mommy has to talk to daddy about Uncle Harm and Aunt Mac."

"Why? Are they in trouble?"

"No. Go watch T.V. and we'll play in a second." '5 year olds' Harriet thought to herself 'they ask so many questions and you never get one minute alone' She sighed and ran upstairs to her bedroom where she knew her husband was waiting.

"Hey sweetie I'm back" Harriet said with a extremly big smile across her face.

"Hey, so what was wrong with Mac?"

"Oh nothing she just had trouble finding the right uniform, so she asked Harm for some _help _, and he was so nice enough to _help _her into a more comfortable uniform."

"OK Harriet you wanna stop talking in metaphors for one second?! You're starting to confuse me."

"Sorry sweetie, but what I was trying to say was that Mac and Harm finally got together, and let's just say when Mac answered the door, Harm was left with nothing to cover himself. She had his uniform and his boxers, and he had absolutley NOTHING"

"Uhh Harriet I'm really happy for the commander and the major and all, but how would you know what Harm was or wasn't wearing." Bud looked anxiously at her wondering what she had seen. "Harriet what exactly did you see?"

"One nice lookin- I mean uh Harm was in the shadows and that's all I knew"

"Ok"

****

MACKENZIE RESIDENCE

Mac was curled up next to Harm. She was awake, and was extremely happy, savoring the moments her and her lover had just shared. 'I like that' she thought. 'Harm is my lover' she sighed and fell into a deep sleep. Harm was awake taking in all he had just experienced, flashes of passion came back to him Me inside Mac, Mac naked, Mac in my arms, Mac screaming my name and for once she wasn't mad at me, Mac happy He fell asleep to his thoughts of the many new sides of Mac he had witnessed.

****

3:00 A.M.

"Harm? Harm… where are you?" Mac was frantic she had woken up and he was gone. "Harm? Harm?!" She began to scream.

"Mac what what what? I'm right here."

"Well I woke up and you were gone. Where did you go?"

"Well sometimes when people drink liquids, it makes them have to go to the bathroom." He couldn't help but laugh. He began to caress Mac's face, ever so gently. She was smiling.

"Well next time, take me with you."

"OK, we'll make bathroom trips a family affair. No problem."

"Hmm family affair huh? Since when? We just started being lovers"

"Well yeah, but not for long."

"Harm what are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing, besides I don't want to talk anymore. A certain marine I know is a goddess in bed and I'm all tired out, so come and cuddle with me." Harm demanded, and pulled Mac in close for a deep and passionate kiss.

"Well I can't disagree with that" Mac was smiling and kissing Harm uncontrollably. They got lost in each other for a while and once again fell asleep.

~+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+~

Good? Bad? Let me know…..sorry about no extreme details, that comes later.~~PIXIE~~


	4. At the office

****

JAG Headquarters Monday Morning

Mac walked out of the elevator and headed straight for her office. She walked in put her briefcase down closed the door and the blinds. She missed Harm and it had only been 3 hours 16 minutes and 34 seconds since she was last in his arms, Yes his strong, safe, muscular arms. _stop fantasizing marine! your in the office so control yourself!_ She tried to calm herself, but at that moment Harm knocked on the door.

"Mac…hey."

"Hey there flyboy."  


"I missed you" He smiled and slowly started to walk around to the other side of Mac's desk.

Mac smiled and stood up "I missed you too." She slid her arms around his neck and his arms were tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Well I'll make it up to you" they were both giggling.

"Good" She kissed him softly, but the kiss was soon turned more fiery with desire. Harm began to undo the buttons of her uniform, without breaking his connection to her lips. "Hey honey umm hmm we can't uuhh no…not the office…regulations against." Mac words came out all in the wrong order.

"Well you see ninja girl" Harm managed to get out between passionate kisses and a little tongue dueling. "I hear your words, but they don't make any sense." Mac's shirt was now fully unbuttoned and one of Harm's hands was travelling over her stomach and the skin of her back and the other was laced through her hair.

There was a knock at the door. "ah dammit! Just a minute." Mac buttoned her shirt back up as quickly as possible and Harm made his way back to the chair that sat the opposite side of Mac's. Mac mouthed 'you ready?' to Harm. He nodded. "Enter" the door opened slowly. 

"Uh Ma'am, Sir just wanted to see how everything was going"

"It's uh great Bud thanks." Harm flashed a grin and stood up. "Mac, I'll see you later. 

"Sure…now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have to go to the ladies room." Mac brushed past Harm and grinned evilly. Bud was now thoroughly confused, but just walked with Harm toward his office.

****

LADIES ROOM

Mac walked into the bathroom, Harriet was standing in front of the mirror playing around with her hair. Mac looked into the mirror at herself and gasped. "Oh my god! my hair! I tohught I forgot something this morning." Mac realized her mess of her was Harm's doing.

" You OK ma'am?"

"yea I'm fine just a little uhh nervous… that's all."

"May I ask about what ma'am?"

"Oh its just that…uh oh its just a case im working on." Mac laughed a little at this, it wasn't the entire truth but hey it worked.

"OK ma'am, see you at the staff meeting"

"Yup"

+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+

Good? Bad?


	5. Just a walk in the park

A/N: Hey people! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, things have been crazy right now, finals killer bikes and walls! but that's not the point! n e wayz enjoy this chapter!

****

JAG Headquarters Lunch Time

Harm knocked on Mac's office door lightly, "Can I come in?" She glanced up from the file she was reading.

"Uh sure what's up?" She leaned back in her chair.

"I wanted to know if you would join me for lunch in the park, I'll bring the salad for me and the dead cow for you. What'd ya say?" He flashed her a flyboy grin. She just laughed at his comment on her taste in food.

"Sure, let me just grab my jacket." She stood up put on her coat and headed for the elevators. "Harm, why the park?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you. You know more privately." He shrugged.

"Oh, OK." The ride to the park was done mostly in silence, with some light conversation. Harm walked over to a bench and sat down. "How's this spot?"

"It's fine, but feed me!" Mac squealed.

"OK, OK" They sat down and Harm handed her a burger.

"So Harm what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked with a mouthful of food.

"Well first I just wanted you to know how much I love you, and how much you mean to me."

"I know that you love me. And I love you just as much Harm, but where is this leading?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "Harm?"

"Sarah Mackenzie we have worked together for 7 amazing years. We had a rocky start, but it got better. We have danced around this for years and I have loved you even more every time I saw you. I knew you were the one for me and I almost blew it more than once." They both laughed. "Basically what I'm trying to say Sarah is that I love you and I always will love you no matter what, and I don't want to ever almost lose you again. Sarah Mackenzie, will you be my wife?" He opened the box. The ring was simple but elegant. And it sparkled brightly in the sunlight. She picked the ring up and looked at it. On the inside of the band the words _eternity _were inscribed. She gasped and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Harm, I don't know what to say I mean, work and regulations." She looked up to meet his gaze her eyes filled with even more tears.

"Sarah I don't care about the Navy or the Marines right now all I care about is you becoming my wife, and us not waiting an eternity for each other, but starting an eternal life of love and happiness together." She sniffled and laughed again.

"I've been waiting 7 years for you to say those words to me. I would love nothing more to marry you Harmon Rabb Jr." He smiled and slid the ring onto her left ring finger and kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled her in for a hug. They had gathered an audience in the park and some people began to clap. They looked up and smiled.

"Let's get back to work Mac." He stood up and took her hand.

"Yea." She wiped her tears away and they drove back to JAG.

+l+l+l+l+l+

What you think? Lemme know!


End file.
